


Family

by Queen_Cuntpunt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Krumione - Freeform, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Cuntpunt/pseuds/Queen_Cuntpunt
Summary: Mr. Granger was not prepared for the boy his daughter brought through the door...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107
Collections: Krumione ABC's





	Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressSteam (MadameSmoke)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameSmoke/gifts).



He wasn't exactly sure what he expected when his daughter had told him she had a guest coming over for dinner. A guest that she really hoped that they liked. A boy even. Apparently the same boy she had mailed them about, the one who had asked her to their wizards ball before anybody else had. After all, his daughter was never the type to talk about boys, let alone bring one home. This boy was a wizard to boot! Truly, Mr. Granger didn't know what to expect.

He had met the Weasley clan of course, they had been incredibly helpful when it came to navigating the new world their daughter was a part of. But he had also seen a multitude of other magical folks on his trip to Diagon Alley with his daughter. Some appearing ancient, with beards that reached the floor and robes that shifted colors from the brightest of pink to the deepest blues in a gust of wind. He had seen greasy lanky boys, that looked practically homeless in their oversized robes, and polished well groomed wizards in robes that appeared professionally tailored for their bodies and theirs alone.

He was sure of one thing though, his precious, bookish, intellectual daughter would certainly bring home a boy just as nerdy as her. He imagined her chosen partner would be paler than the moon, spending more time in the dusty stacks of a library than out in the sunshine with the other kids. Maybe he would be a bit on the scrawny side, a figure given to him when he got so lost in his studies that he would forget to eat a meal as his girl was prone to do. He was positive that he would be shy, and he would show up flustered, quiet, and probably avoid eye contact at all costs.

He was not prepared for this.

In fact, he would never have picked this young man from a lineup if asked who his daughter would be interested in. He was tall, broad shouldered and the furthest thing from shy. He carried himself like the sort that was used to having all eyes on him, and Mr. Granger was sure he had never received so much eye contact during a handshake before in his life. He was tall, sturdy like a rugby player, and the callouses the handshake revealed certainly weren't caused from exuberant book reading. 

Viktor, she had called him. Smiling shyly from beside him as he pulled her hand up to his mouth to kiss it, erupting a blush across his daughters face as she did so. She awkwardly made her introductions, stumbling over her words a bit. She had referred to them as teeth-doctors and him as a quidditch player.

An athlete. His daughter was dating an athlete, and a professional one at that. If someone had told him three years ago that his studious daughter would bring home some brutish thug that thought catching a ball was a good way to make a living he would have laughed in their face. Especially so in a magical world, what fun were sports when you could wave a wand and solve all your problems. 

Still, Hermione had practically begged them for this dinner. She had wanted them to meet her suitor, and although he couldn't imagine what had drawn her to him, he was inclined to at least see this dinner through to make her happy. Surely the next boy she brought home would be a more logical fit.

Yet as the meal carried on, he maybe began to understand the allure. Although most normal non-magical athletes were fairly boneheaded Viktor didn't seem the sort. Sure he had to ask for clarification on some more muggle terms, but after a weekend with Arthur Weasley he was prepared for that. He had been certain that the occasional question from him would frustrate his daughter, she had never been one to tolerate what she considered stupid questions, but she showed any signs of it. In fact, she seemed incredibly pleased by his questions. 

Mr. Granger took pause at that. He had spent so long analyzing everything this boy said during his stay that he forgot to truly check on his daughter. So he watched her mostly, for what remained of their meal. Keeping an eye on her as he slowly sliced the brisket on his plate. Watching the way her eyes shined every time he looked over, noting the way she had angled her whole body towards to boy sitting beside her. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her smile like that.

It hit him, like one of those bludgers the boy had been talking about earlier. The sudden jarring realization. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but this boy was going to be family. He just knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some fluff. Especially for you MistressSteam. (since this came from your prompt)


End file.
